Awake
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Sequel to Keep Breathing. Title says it.


AWAKE

(Leia)

I've seen a lot of injuries and death in combat, but when it's one's own child, it moves it to another level. Han and I are trying to be stoic, but I can feel both of us struggling to maintain.

She's been released from the bacta tank. While they do wipe it off a patient, the smell and stickiness linger on and I'm sure Jaina's got the taste of it in her mouth and the smell in her nostrils. While it does work wonders, it's not pleasant.

I'm initially taken aback at how small she looks, how pale her face is. If she had scarring, the bacta seemed to have taken care of that. Her hair is still sticky and feels as if someone had had an untoward enthusiasm for styling products. Her arm and both legs are in temporary holding casts. The med droids have indicated that she will require some surgery and considerable recovery time; this means that she's not going to climb into a combat fighter next week. I hope to all that is holy that she's never going to get back into one.

Han leans over to kiss her forehead. She blinks her eyes. "Daddy?" Her voice is thick and clotted, but to hear her say something, and recognize who it is, brings a disproportionate amount of relief.

"Hi, sweetie," Han says to her softly. "How ya doing there, kid?"

"I've been better. Mom?"

"I'm here, honey." I take the hand that doesn't contain an intravenous line in mine. Like me, she is small, with hands no bigger than mine. They're swollen but she doesn't protest.

"Where am I?" she asks us.

"You're in a medcenter near the Fountain Palace on Hapes," I tell her.

She frowns. "I remember we were flying on Hapes...but I don't know anything after that."

"Don't worry about that," Han says soothingly to her. He speaks to her in low, soothing tones, as he did when she was a baby. "The brain protects itself in weird ways."

"I was in my X-wing...and then, I don't know." Tears start to rise in her eyes.

"Honey, this isn't the time to figure this out," I tell her. "What you need to do right now is rest and get well."

"Maybe if I use the Force...but it feels so far away right now," she says, and we can tell that this short conversation has worn her out.

"There's someone else here to see you," I say quietly. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Jacen?"

"No, Jagged Fel," Han tells her tenderly as he pushes back a gloppy strand of hair from her face.

There's shock on her face. "Jag's here?"

"He's been here the whole time," I explain to her. "Do you want to see him?"

"I thought...I don't know...I look terrible."

"No argument there, sweetie, but I don't think that's going to matter to him," Han tells her, planting another kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe he can tell me what happened...I'm so tired." Her eyes close again.

"I'm sure he'll wait if you need to rest," I say to her.

"No, it's okay. I just hope he's not pissed at me."

I squeeze her hand. "I don't think that's what's going on at all."

She closes her eyes again, and Han and I exit stage left.

Jag is still in the waiting area.

"You can see her," Han says gruffly, "but she's very tired."

"I won't wear her out."

"You'd better not upset her, either." Han's tone is more menacing this time. However, since he stood up to my husband, Han has been giving him some grudging respect but still is trying to hold on to the fact that that's his little girl and no flying ace pilot is ever going to pull one over on her.

As if anyone could. Jaina does not miss much. She's a little clueless in the romance department, but then, I made that trait famous. She can blame her genetics if she so chooses.

01123581321345589144233377610987

(Jag)

I'm amazed that Captain Solo didn't fight me on going to see her, but I think he got the message. The captain understands and respects those who don't back down. While he may still hate my guts, I think he's accepted my presence.

To be honest, I thought Jaina might look worse than she actually does. No scars on her face. Her hands look swollen, but that's normal after a bacta dunk, added to broken bones.

"Jaina, it's me," I say to her. She looks worn out but gives me a weak smile.

"Hi," Jaina says. "Mom and Daddy say you've been here the whole time."

I shrug. "I didn't have anywhere else to be."

"What about the squadron?"

"I requested permission to leave."

"Not exactly a good career move."

"I'm not here to talk about my career."

"What're you here for?"

"To be with you."

Tears form in her eyes. She squeezes my hand.

"Why?"

"Because...because Jaina, I love you."

I'm treated to a big, sleepy smile. "C'mere," she whispers. I gently lower my face to hers.

"You're beautiful, you know," I whisper to her.

"Are you kidding? I'm stinking of bacta."

"Doesn't matter." I lean in a little closer.

"I was hoping you'd be here. But I never thought you would."

"Oh, I'm here, Jaina. You're not getting rid of me this time."

"Good."

We kiss. I don't think I've ever felt so good in my entire life.

"Jag?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to me?"

"How about we save that for another time."

"No. I want to know."

I pull up the small, uncomfortable chair. "Do you remember that I ordered the squadron into attack mode?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You were cover for Zekk."

"Okay. I can remember that."

"We were blindsided. You were the wing, and I called the formation."

"Is Zekk okay?"

"He got a little banged up but he didn't eject."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he and some of the others wanna see you. I told 'em that was up to you."

"I'm not ready."

"I'll hold them off at the pass." I smile at her and she smiles at me. "I'm not leaving you, Jaina Solo. You're stuck with me."

"I think I can get used to the idea. I'm just really tired."

"Get some sleep." I lean over to kiss her again.

"You should try it sometime, y'know."

This is why I love Jaina.

01123581321345589144233377610987


End file.
